


Yume

by Spinacheese93



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Rin had the weirdest dream. And it made his life awkward, especially when confronting a large friend of his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume

“Rin-senpai, I think he likes you”

“Huh?”

“The captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club. He looks like he’s going to confess to you.”

“What are you saying, Nitori?”

“Rin!” called out Makoto. The Iwatobi Swim Club is about to take off, their joint practice is over. Rin walked towards Makoto, still feeling confused. Nitori’s words came out of nowhere and it doesn’t make sense.

“Can we… I mean if you don’t mind. Erm… Walk with me?” Makoto smiled at him.

“Are we going to leave them like this?”

Makoto didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t even look at Rin. Their bodies form silhouettes on the ground as the red sky started to fade to black.

“Rin… I-”

 

Rin opened his eyes, sweat beads on his forehead started to trail down on his nose and cheeks. He recollected himself in the dark room lit by the silver light of the moon. He heard Nitori’s silent mumble- he is still sleeping. Rin placed his palm on his forehead and recalled what happened.

It was a dream. A weird dream, in fact. Someone almost confessed to him. And it was his own bestfriend, and he was a guy. It was hard for him to admit, but amongst those from Iwatobi Swim Club, he considered Makoto the closest to him than anyone else. And he thought, everyone too considered Makoto their closest friend.

_Makoto confessed to me? What a wild dream! He’s not like that. But if he is, the most probable person for him to confess is Haru. Was Makoto even straight to begin with?_

 As he finished the monologue with himself, it was almost dawn, but he was tired and decided to sleep a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true event. This thing happened to me, so we'll see how it goes


End file.
